


Official Transferverse Family Tree

by ImaMePanda



Category: The Magnificent Seven (TV)
Genre: Adopted Sibling Relationship, Brotherly Affection, Drunken Shenanigans, Gen, M7 Family Tree, Mischief, Protective Siblings, Team Bonding, Team Fluff, Team as Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-25
Updated: 2017-05-29
Packaged: 2018-11-04 19:38:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10997616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImaMePanda/pseuds/ImaMePanda
Summary: The tale of how the Team Seven & Friends Family Tree mentioned in Official Transfer came to exist.  It involves a BBQ, rain, and a present from Maude...





	1. Chapter 1

The BBQ had been rained out-or, at least the eating outdoors part of it had been. Josiah had just tugged the grill over underneath the lip of the wooden awning that hung over the back part of Chris's deck when it started to pour and carried on flipping burgers and sausages, the wind that was driving the rain in sideways even under the cover being completely ignored.

 

Though, Buck supposed as he took a long sip of his beer, leaning slightly back away from the table and unbuttoning his pants, finally full, Josiah _had_ pulled on the coat an annoyed Nathan had tossed at his head, having given up on talking him into coming inside after a solid five minutes of cajoling mixed with threats of leaving him to suffer when he inevitably caught his death. “Buck, can ya pass the potato salad?” Buck looked in disbelief to where Vin was apparently fixing himself up his third burger and second sausage, along with a third serving off all the sides, and then passed the mostly empty bowl his direction when the sharpshooter looked up expectantly, shaking his head.

 

“Onea these days, Tanner, your stomach lining is gonna split straight open.”

 

JD's head popped up from his dessert like a prairie dog, all eyes and earnest enthusiasm, “That can happen you know, I saw it on that show Emergency Room Horrors, this dude came in who'd been in, like, a pie eating contest or something, only he ate so much his stomach split open on the inside and it was all distended-”

 

“Mr. Dunne, _please,_ some of us do not want to think about such things while eating our strawberry shortcake!” Ezra, looking kind of queasy, protested while Vin looked doubtfully down at his plate.

 

“Hey, Nate?”

 

Nathan rolled his eyes and put down the ear of corn he'd been finishing, having eaten at a much slower pace than the rest of them, “You're stomach isn't going to split open Vin, you have to eat a good ten pounds of food to do that. Doesn't mean you probably aren't gonna wind up with one hell of a stomach ache later, and I'm telling you now, I won't have-”

 

“One bit of sympathy!” Everyone but Vin and Nathan chorused, and Nathan scowled at the lot of them, turning back to the last of his meal while muttering about ungrateful idiots who never listened. Vin looked down at his plate for another few seconds, shrugged, then picked up his sausage, piled high high with onions and mustard, and took a large bite, chewing and swallowing before he spoke.

 

“Nah, I never get stomach aches.”

 

“That show is really cool though,” JD said, still geared up about it, “We should watch it later, I can get it on my laptop and then use dual monitor mode to get it on the big TV. On the last episode this lady swallowed a snake for some reason, like a little one of course-”

 

Ezra was looking more than a little green now, and Chris cut him off there, “Alright, enough talk about weird shit while we're eating.” JD opened his mouth, probably to ask if that meant they could watch it later, when they  _weren't_ eating, but shut it again, looking warily at Ezra as Chris directed his next words to him, “Aim in the kid's direction if you have to spew.” Ezra looked slightly greener at the word spew, but at least JD had stopped. It was bad enough when Buck was walking through the living room to get a snack out of the kitchen or something and he heard little snatches of it, he didn't need a detailed description while his food was trying to digest. Buck was pretty sure though, that Ezra's green face probably had just as much to do with the fact that JD and him had been sharing whatever was in that fancy bottle Maude had sent him since about two o'clock, while thinking no one was any the wiser, getting increasingly giggly, and then he'd eaten just as much greasy food as the rest of them, and now sugar. JD, at twenty-two, would be immune to any ill effects as long as he drank some water before he hit the sack. Well, unless the two of them kept it up the rest of the night, and then all bets were off. One good thing about the kid's new haircut, Buck wouldn't have to hold his hair back either way-it had been starting to rival Junior's for a couple of months there, reaching his collar at least. 

 

No one was going to say anything to them even if they couldn't stand by the end of the night, knowing they needed to unwind, and they needed to do it here, surrounded by the rest of the team. JD's first time going  _undercover_ undercover, not just playing a part for a few hours, or a day or so tops, but going under for two weeks, joining Ezra as the youngest of the Daly brothers, had been stressful on all of them, but obviously hardest on those two. Ezra, for all he'd acted nothing but confident over JD joining him 99% of the time, 100% when the kid was around to see, had clearly been nervous as hell the 1% of the time he'd let his guard down. Buck didn't figure it had anything to do with JD's skills exactly, Ez had pronounced him more than ready before he'd gone under himself, and after all the time he'd spent working with the kid JD sure should have been. Nah, what it had been was, for all Ezra acted aloof sometimes, he was just as protective of the youngest member of the team as any of the rest of them, and it didn't matter how ready JD had been, Ezra was gonna worry about him. Just like they all worried about Ez every time he went under. The extra responsibility of being the senior agent would've added a new layer to the game anyway, it being JD under him added about five, and Hoss had probably been on hyper alert the whole time. They'd both done good, watched each others backs, got the job done and got out safe, cover maintained even with the bust. Buck was proud of them. Damn proud.

 

Maybe a little tipsier than he'd care to admit himself, he'd lost track of how many beers he'd had about an hour ago, but damn proud of them, all the same. “Mr. Wilmington, is there a reason you are staring at mah person in that peculiar manner?” Buck startled, not having realized he was staring, but before he could say anything JD piped up again.

 

“That's his 'you did good kid' face. Must've done something good.” He then reburied his own face in his plate of strawberry shortcake. Ezra looked surprised and more than a little uncomfortable for the split second before one of his cheerful masks fell into place, and _dammit_ , that was why Buck hadn't been going to say anything, at least not in front of everybody. Still, it would probably do more harm than good if he tried to play it off, so he nodded, smiling a little.

 

“Yep. Got yourself and the kid home safe and sound, in time for this great BBQ. Wouldn't've been the same without ya.”

 

Ez's posture relaxed a little, but not a lot, mask slipping, “It was hardly just mah efforts, JD was rather instrumental as well you know.”

 

“Mmm-hmm. I'm proud a both of ya.” That had been a long shot, Ezra might have clammed up even more and Buck had known it, but there had been something in the southerner's eyes that told him to go for it, and when that bashful, little boy smile spread across his face, the only smile of Ezra's that ever seemed completely genuine, except maybe the shit-eating grin he wore when cleaning them out in poker or purposely poking at Chris's last nerve, Buck was damn glad he had. Just when the silence was going to stretch too long, Josiah slid back from the table, standing and stretching in one move, jostling the table a bit as he did so.

 

“Well, I'm going to go get the hockey game on-”

 

“What? No, c'mon, the season premiere of battle-bots is on tonight, we gotta watch it!” Yeah, Buck thought with a chuckle as JD went from being hot on Josiah's heels to passing the big man in about two seconds, Josiah looking bemused as he stepped back slightly to let him, that boy was past tipsy even with a belly full of food. Hadn't gotten all melancholy on them either, which was always a risk with JD.

 

When Ezra followed after them, complaining about why it was always sports of some type, as though he hadn't made them watch the World Series of Poker or whatever the hell you called it, that seemed to be the de facto signal for the rest of the group to follow, heaving themselves to their feet and heading that way. “Hey, you all aren't leaving the table like this! And who's putting away the leftovers?” Buck kept on walking like he hadn't heard Chris, chuckling as Vin scooped up his plate-somehow already cleared-and glass and headed towards the kitchen with it like that was what he'd intended all along. Nathan almost made it through the swinging door after him, but hesitated long enough that Chris could tell he'd heard him and growled, Nate heaving a sigh and turning around in the doorway as Buck plopped himself down on one half of the loveseat next to JD, Ezra tucked up in the matching armchair on JD's side. They'd stuck to the paper plates and plastic utensils they'd grabbed for eating outdoors, wasn't much to do but throw stuff in the trash. Chris would still wind up putting away most of the food no matter who was in the kitchen-no one else apparently knew how to properly wrap up leftovers, and Chris had been paranoid about food poisoning ever since Buck knew him, something about basic training- Nate would take charge of the trash and then disappear before he could get stuck with the few dishes too, and after he'd loaded up what could go in the dishwasher Vin would turn his puppy dog eyes on Chris and the rest of the dishes would sit in the sink in soapy water for whoever made breakfast in the morning.

 

Which might just be Buck. He felt like an omelet and he made damn good ones, if he did say so himself.

 

Battle-bots opening credits was on the TV, probably less to do with JD's insistence and more to do with the soft spot the profiler had for the younger man. That and it wasn't a half bad show, yeah, lots of technical stuff, but who didn't like watching robots beat the crap out of each other? As it went to a commercial before any action actually happened, he turned his attention to the youngster who thought he was oh-so-slyly taking another large sip off a bottle of what must be very strong liquor, because it wasn't more than a fifth and it didn't look like they'd drank more than a quarter of it together. “Hey, you boys feel like sharing?” With a somewhat guilty look at Ezra, who himself looked a bit more uneasy than Buck would have expected, JD passed the bottle over, “What kinda fancy-” Buck paused, turning the bottle over in his hands as a snort left his mouth. Yeah, it was strong alright. Buck had wanted to try this particular spirit since a buddy of his had smuggled a gallon of homemade stuff onto base when he'd been in Seal training, and gotten caught before any of them could enjoy it. “Absinthe. Ya know, I'ma 100% certain this stuff is still banned in the U.S., and being as how we're ATF agents and all, you guys maybe shouldn't be drinking this.” Then seeing that Josiah's head had come up from where he'd been relaxing, enjoying having the couch all to himself for the few minutes it would take the others to join them, and figuring he only lived once, Buck tipped back the bottle and took a slug, surprised by how smooth it was, and ignoring Ezra's spluttered call of, “Sips, good lord, sips!”, took another. With a chuckle on his lips Buck pulled the bottle away in time to have Josiah's big paw of a hand snatch it out of his, his other lightly smacking Buck upside the head.

 

“You tell them they shouldn't be drinking it, and then start in yourself?” Josiah sounded more incredulous than actually annoyed, shaking his head at the innocent smile Buck leveled at him and starting to examine the bottle.

 

“C'mon 'Siah, like you've never wanted to try that stuff.” Buck figured the little bit he'd drank couldn't do much of anything, anyway.

 

“I have tried it, in my younger days.” Josiah's voice was dry as he carried on, “This is definitely the real stuff too. Luckily for all of you, it's not nearly as hallucinogenic as advertised, though it definitely has a different kick than regular booze. You know you're supposed to water this down, right?” He directed his question to Ezra, who, studiously casual, ignored the query and held one hand out for his bottle.

 

“Mothah does love to send exotic presents, Ah'll just put it away now-” It was a nice try, but Josiah shook his head, amusement coloring his tone, even as the firmness behind it ensured that Ezra would not be getting it back.

 

“Whether it should be or not, absinthe is banned in the U.S., Brother Ezra, I'm afraid I'm going to have to confiscate this.” He then turned and walked over to the built in wall shelf above the entertainment center and tucked it up behind one of the speakers, Buck chuckling lightly as he realized that it was too high for either JD or Ezra to get to without climbing something, which even Ezra would have trouble doing without attracting anyone's attention.

 

“Being as you aren't disposing of it, one has to wondah Mistah Sanchez, if you aren't confiscating the spirits for your own consumption latah.” Ezra's drawl was just slightly more exaggerated than usual, Buck figuring he was a little drunker than he was letting on, and he was clearly not particularly pleased about the removal of his gift, stubbornly staring back when his comment earned him a look from Josiah.

 

It figured, Buck thought with a hint of sourness, that Maude would send Ezra something that could get him in trouble. It was probably just thoughtlessness, but with that woman it was hard to tell.

 

“Ezra?”

 

“Yes, Josiah?”

 

“Shut-up.” Josiah patted him lightly on the shoulder as he passed by the armchair to take any sting out of his words, Ezra's eye roll in response probably visible from the space shuttle. Buck settled deeper into his seat as a robot that looked to have both flamethrowers and some kind of buzz saw arm went up against one that had giant pinchers and a huge mallet that almost immediately smashed one of the flamethrowers off the other robot, wondering how long it would be before either Ezra or JD asked him to get the bottle for them, and whether he would do it or not. That they would ask, that wasn't a question.

 


	2. Chapter 2

“I wanted to be the rogue robot,” JD said almost sadly as Ezra moved his joystick to the desired character, and after reading the instructions hit the A button to select it. Only registering his young companion's complaint then, Josiah could see Ezra hesitate from his spot on the ottoman he'd dragged across the den's carpet to in front of the TV, unwilling to lounge on the floor like JD was, his finger hovering over the button while the screen asked him to confirm his choice, likely torn between teasing JD that he'd beaten him to it and letting him have the character.

“JD, how often does Ezra get to play video games compared to you?” He asked, eyebrow raised. JD shrugged and then nodded, telling Ezra he'd be something called a pirate assassin instead, it wasn't a big deal. Josiah wasn't sure if there was actually a story to this or if it was just a racing game, but if there was it must be very interesting.

“Next turn I get the robot, though, okay?” Hiding a snort, Josiah turned a page in his psychology book. It seemed like it was a bigger deal than JD wanted to admit, at least to the boy.

“Of course, that is only fair.”

“Hey,” said Vin sitting up from where he'd been laying on his back on the couch blowing random notes on his harmonica-Josiah had learned to tune him out for the most part, though he was considering getting him some lessons for his birthday, because if they were going to have to listen to him anyway... “I called playin' winner.”

JD turned to him, undeterred and said, very seriously, “Next turn I get to be the robot, okay?” If Josiah didn't know that the bottle was still tucked up next to the speaker in the living room, he would have thought JD was even drunker than he had been.

“Sure kid, that's fine. I want to play that troll wizard guy, anyway.” Vin flopped back down on his back, a slightly indulgent smile on his face.

“You are both assuming Ah am going to lose, and Ah am insulted,” said Ezra, overly dramatic and with a hint of humor, “and you good sahs will be proven wrong in that presumption shortly.”

Vin and JD, who had both grown up consuming video games as eagerly as they did food, shared a look that said, loud and clear, 'yeah right', Ezra huffing slightly in response, though Josiah could see the smile tugging at his lips. The undercover agent had somehow missed the rite of passage that was arcade games and Mario; a mixture of his mother's disapproval and constantly being shipped from place to place had insured that Ezra had experienced very little of youth culture in general growing up. It hadn't taken Josiah long to figure out that the disdain he'd displayed for such things when he first joined the team had been Ezra covering up the fact that he simply had no idea what to do with a Nintendo or PlayStation controller, and didn't want any of them to know. That, and the young man was very used to winning the games he did play, and the risk of losing at something that he considered a children's game had likely been too much for his ego, at least when he'd still been so unsure of his place. Time and JD's persistence had worn him down, the reflexes and hand-eye coordination necessary to be a card player of his skill ensuring Ezra didn't lose every time despite his lack of experience, whatever Vin and JD said.

“Sorry Ezra, but I'm gonna kick your butt.” JD said grinning.

“Not this time, Mr. Dunne, mah character will acquire the jewels long before yours even reaches the castle.” Ezra said straightening slightly, chin raising.

“In your dreams.” JD snorted.

“Ya'll die in the swamp,” Vin said without even lifting his head, “ya always die in the swamp.”

Ezra glared over his shoulder at him, “At least Ah don't run into walls repeatedly. If the characters didn't start each game at full health yours would suffah permanent brain damage.” Vin pushed himself up just enough to grin at him, unperturbed.

“Don't seem t' stop me from winnin', now does it?”

“Refresh mah memory, JD, what game was it where Mistah Tannah ran his character directly into a volcano, not once, not twice, but three times in a row?”

“You mean the one he declared evil and won't play anymore?”

“Boys...”, Josiah intoned softly, not wanting any wrestling matches breaking out indoors. Since the argument had only been in jest they settled down without any protest, JD squawking when Ezra pretended to hit the start button before he was ready. He watched them for a moment, amused at the way JD jumped a little in his seat every time he made his character on screen jump, leaning forward when it was running, and from side to side when it was dodging, a sharp contrast to Ezra who was like a statue except for his fingers, which moved over the controller fluidly. Then with a little sigh, Josiah turned back to his book, determined to finish this chapter. No matter how interesting or useful the subject matter, he was beginning to think going back to get his Masters, when he had a full-time job where he was always on call, along with volunteer obligations and family duties, had perhaps not been the smartest idea he'd ever had. Ten more pages and he'd be caught up, and was thinking he might join Nathan, Chris and Buck in the game of darts they were playing in the garage. Licking his finger as he got to the bottom of the last paragraph, he used it to turn the page. Only nine, now.

Six pages later, a sound that could only be called a crow of delight had Josiah setting the book down in his lap, not even trying to hide his smile as Ezra celebrated his victory, JD pretending to pout as Vin unceremoniously plucked the controller out of his hands and told him to, “Budge.”

“You've got a lot better, Ezra.” JD said as he shuffled over, reaching behind him to snag a pillow off the couch, depositing it in front of him and shifting around so he could flop forward onto it.

Ezra, looking more than a little smug, announced, “Yes, Ah imagine Ah have,” as he once again claimed the robot character, Vin choosing his troll wizard, which for some reason had a shock of bright green and orange hair, that reminded Josiah rather strongly of those troll dolls that had been everywhere a few years back, though it was the only resemblance.

Halfway through the level, which seemed to start as a race and then turned into some sort of scavenger hunt, where they had to run through a castle grabbing items before the other did, fighting monsters in some rooms, and each other in others, Vin announced, like it wasn't even a question, “Ya bought yer own system.”

Ezra nodded slightly, eyes never leaving the screen, “You are correct, Vin. Ah haven't had much time to use it yet, but Ah did indeed, a few weeks before the commencement of this last case. For once when recuperating from the stresses of a op Ah believe JD and Ah chose the same form of recreation.” Josiah chuckled slightly, wondering if that had explained why when he'd stopped by to check on him a few days ago he'd had a longer than usual wait before Ezra answered the door, the sounds of gunshots from what Josiah had assumed was a James Bond or other secret agent movie being replaced by a generic laugh track, as he waited.

“You've been playing video games all week?” JD said, grinning in delight, “I knew I'd convert you. You are now officially a gamer, I'll have you playing WOW in two months.”

“Ah think Ah may have to decline that particular title, as Ah did find it wasn't nearly as amusing to play by oneself as with othahs.” Ezra admitted, “A machine may not make mistakes as easily as othah playahs, but it cannot provide the same kind of challenges eithah.”

“That's kind of the point of WOW, and MMORPG's in general, even if you don't have other people to play with you still do, thousands of them.” JD had tried, mostly unsuccessfully, to get everyone on the team to play WOW at one point or another, including Josiah who still thought first of pong or Atari when it came to video games. Buck had given in briefly, but after one of his dates had laughed when he told her he played WOW he'd sworn it off. Apparently Ezra having bought himself a PlayStation 2 meant that JD thought it was time to try again.

“Ain't ya always bitchin' 'cause yer guild or whatever gets mad an' complains when ya can't play 'cause of work?” Vin asked. “Didn't one of them tell ya ya should play in the surveillance van?” Josiah's eyebrows rose at that. Obviously JD wouldn't be that stupid, but what in the world was _wrong_ with the people in this guild of his? 

“Yeah, but that was just one guy who said the surveillance thing, and he's really stupid. He's been playing for forever and he still doesn't know how to tank _or_ dps. Bitching about work is really just the same group of jerks who do it to everybody, they bitch about people having to go to work, parents not being able to do runs or legendaries at certain times, 'cause they have to make dinner or put their kid to bed, basically anybody not acting like WOW is more important than real life. It wouldn't be that big a deal except a couple of them are mods. Every time I sign on I've got some kind of rude PM talking about my commitment to a _game._ Some of us are talking about starting our own guild for people who just want to play to, you know, have fun.” JD drew in a breath, apparently planning to keep going, eyes glued on the screen as Ezra and Vin's characters raced down a long corridor, trying to reach a princess in a barred cell, and perhaps it was a little rude, but Josiah tuned him out, having heard one of these rambles more than once. It had already started to sound a little like a foreign language, anyway. He watched the screen until they got to the end, apparently tying, as each had to fight a large dragon like creature, and ducked his head down, determined to finish the last two pages and be done for the weekend. He tossed the book down beside him, both satisfied and relieved that he was done, in time to hear, “and no old people, just us.”

Not sure if he should be offended or amused, but leaning towards amused, Josiah asked, “Excuse me?” Three heads swiveled over shoulders to look at him like they'd not only forgotten he was there, but forgotten he had ears with which to hear them.

“What?” JD's wide-eyed, guileless look would have been more effective if Josiah hadn't seen it so many times before.

“What are you three planning that all of us 'old' people, above the apparently lofty age of twenty-eight, are excluded from?” He asked dryly, wondering how Nathan, at barely 31, would feel to be lumped in with the older members of the team.

“Video game marathon. At Ezra's.” Vin said with a slightly triumphant look on his face, which, considering how rare it was for the undercover agent to invite them into his space, Josiah thought he'd more than earned.

Stretching as he pushed himself to his feet, wincing as his back popped, he told them, “Well, you don't have to worry about me trying to crash your party, but you might want to think about inviting Nathan.” Seeing the combination of guilt, consideration, and reluctance looking back at him, Josiah shook his head, “I know for a fact he has both an Atari and a Nintendo.” A light seemed to turn on in Ezra's eyes then, a mixture of mischief and delight that never boded well for anyone.

“Does he have Duck Hunt?” JD asked, “I love that game. Do you think he'd bring it?”

“You'll have to ask him yourself, I'm going to go play darts with the other 'old people'.” Smirking, Josiah crossed the room to the door leading out to the garage, wrinkling his nose at the smell of Chris's cheroots as he stepped into the room and over to where the others were clustered around the dartboard. To his surprise, both Chris and Nathan were puffing away as Chris took aim, arm moving forwards and backwards, lining up his shot before he let it fly. He knew Nathan smoked the fancy imported kind you had to cut the end off of occasionally, (though he hadn't admitted to it until Josiah had seen it with his own eyes) but he hadn't expected to see that, and began to wonder if everyone but him and Vin had decided to get drunk tonight-until he saw the flask in Buck's hands and knew that they had. “Have enough to share, Brother Buck?”

“You know it.” Buck half-thrust, half-tossed the flask at him and Josiah gave him a look for the whiskey that splashed over his hands.

“Very smooth.”

“Always.” Buck winked, and Nathan piped up, helpfully supplying,

“That was sarcasm Buck.”, in tones that made him sound like a college professor.

“No, _really_?” Buck grinned as an obviously tipsy Nathan scowled half-heartedly at him. Josiah took a long pull off the flask, figuring he might as well try and catch up to everyone, before passing it back to Buck and heading over to open the garage door, the smoke making his eyes water, standing there a moment for the fresh air, before crossing back, grabbing a handful of loose darts out of a bin on the wall on his way. 

“So, 'Siah, how long do you think it'll be before Ezra has his bottle back?” Josiah frowned, his eyes moving to Chris, collecting his darts from the board, “Yeah, Chris knows. I can't keep my mouth shut when I've been drinking, you know that.”

Chris stepped back so Nathan could have his go, snagging the flask out of Buck's hands as he was tipping it forward to take a drink, the ladies man grumbling, but not trying to stop him. “Haven't decided whether I'm angry or not yet. It was a hard case for both of them. Either way, it can wait until tomorrow.” They stopped talking to watch as Nathan, who'd taken several steps back farther than where Chris had been standing for his turn, and with seemingly no effort sunk his first dart deep into the bulls-eye, threw his second and third darts, each landing neatly on either side of the first, Nathan turning around with a concerned and suspicious look on his face when he was done instead of going to retrieve them. 

“What are you guys talking about? What's Ezra got that he shouldn't?” The medic had told Josiah in confidence that while JD had come back no worse for wear, Ezra had been down a couple pounds, and starting to show signs of exhaustion. As much as it would wind up driving the both of them crazy, and probably the rest of the team too, Ezra was going to have Nathan peaking over his shoulder, fussing and making sure he wasn't overdoing it until the medic felt it safe to declare that he had a clean bill of health.

“Absinthe.” Buck said, “It tastes pretty good too, never would have thought that.” Buck really couldn't keep his mouth shut tonight, Josiah thought with a snort, as Nathan's face creased, the concern staying but the suspicion being replaced by disapproval.

“That's illegal, isn't it? He shouldn't be buying that anywhere, if he got caught-”

“Maude sent it,” Josiah said patiently, knowing it was better to head Nathan off before he got going, “I don't think he would seek it out on his own, but curiosity won out when it was already in his possession. I took it away, anyway.”

Nathan simmered down a little, nodding, “I still don't like it, but that's a lot better than what I was thinking.”

“Heck, you old sawbones, no one expected you to be happy the boys were playing with hallucinogens.” Buck said, laughing.

“ _Hallucinogens_?” Groaning and putting up a hand to stop Nathan from charging into the house, Josiah started talking,

“Now, it isn't what you're thinking...”

 

 

 

 


	3. Chapter 3

About a minute after Josiah had gone out to the garage Ezra opened his jacked and pulled out a bottle, waggling it in the air, “Mothah is fah too extravagant a person to send only one bottle.” JD laughed, and sat up, leaning over to stick his hand under the couch, pulling out the original. “And how did you acquire that Mistah Dunne?

 

“I have _really_ good puppy eyes. Buck falls for 'em every time.” With a nod of approval, Ezra stuck the second bottle back in his inner pocket. There was no need for them to take things too far, run the risk of alcohol poisoning or the like, that would certainly induce the rest of the team's wrath, and with good reason. 

 

“Ah commend you on showing no signs of your deed when Mr. Sanchez joined us.”

 

“I learned from the best.” Ezra hid the beam that wanted to spread across his face at JD's casually spoken comment, blaming it on the alcohol he consumed earlier, being purposely flippant in his response.

 

“Yes, perhaps someday you'll learn enough to keep that poker face intact during a game.” JD grabbed the pillow he'd been laying on and chucked it at Ezra, who batted it casually back to the young man, bouncing it off his head, Vin reaching forward and grabbing it before it could be used as a projectile again, drawing both of their attention to him.

 

“What the heck are the two a ya up t'? Last I checked ya were both overage, even the squirt here.” JD didn't have a pillow to throw this time, so he threw his fist into Vin's shoulder instead, hard enough to make him “oof” through a snicker. “Why ya hidin' a bottle?” JD turned the bottle around where he'd set it in front of him letting Vin see the name across the front, the man's brow wrinkling as he shook his head. “Huh. Larabee is gonna skin the hides right off ya when he finds out, hope ya know that.”

 

“Nuh-uh. He's not gonna get really mad at anything we do for another couple of days. Ezra figured it out.” JD picked up the bottle and unscrewed the lid, taking a quick sip before he finished talking, “He says we've got about a week and a half or two weeks after you get back from an op that's more than a week, longer if you get hurt or Chris thought you were going to get hurt, maybe a month if you wind up in the hospital more than overnight, where you kinda have a grace period, and won't get in as much trouble.” Vin raised an eyebrow at Ezra who nodded, a small smile breaking out on the sharpshooters face as he shook his head in amused exasperation.

 

“Surely you have noticed that in addition to an increase in his overprotective tendencies neither Mistah Larabee's bark or his bite have the same sharpness after an extended operation?” It was Ezra thought, rather obvious, and he would be telling a falsehood if he did not acknowledge, at least to himself, that he had taken advantage of it more than once. Vin shifted, shrugging a little, a smile still playing on his lips.

 

“I s'pose I have, though I ain't thought much on it. Only ya though, would set up a system t' keep track like that.” He raised an eyebrow, “That explains the tournament don't it?” A light, embarrassed, glare settled on Ezra's face, his posture straightening on the ottoman. He had perhaps overstepped his bounds there, leaving his apartment to attend a poker tournament when he was meant to be convalescing from what had really been a _very_ minor stab wound, not much more than an ordinary cut. He would have been home before anyone had discovered his escapade, except that the tournament required cell phones to be turned off. When he had not answered his Mr. Larabee and Mr. Jackson had gone to check on him, where they had found an empty apartment and an advertisement he had carelessly left lying on his end table. The aftermath had been less than pleasant, suffice to say he had not gone back to that particular venue.  


“Even one as familiar with playing the odds as I, is bound to miscalculate a minor amount on occasion.” JD looked at him like he was insane, and in deep, deep, denial of this fact. Ezra reached down to snag his bottle, taking a swallow as JD responded.

 

“Nate said Chris told you if you didn't fold and let them take you home he'd pick you up and carry you out, and then you almost fell over when you did stand up so they had to half carry you anyway.” Hence why he had not been back, that and the volume Chris's demands had been made at. Deciding he was not going to dignify that comment with a response Ezra held the bottle out to Vin, who shook his head, then slid backwards away from their little huddle until he could push himself up the couch, wriggling back into the cushions and leaning against the arm of it.

 

“Nah, I ain't feeling like gettin' drunk tonight, or gettin' killed in the mornin'. Ya'll tell me if ya see any a 'em flowers sproutin' outta the carpet, though.” Ezra perked up at this.

 

“You are familiar with the works of Oscar Wilde, Mistah Tanner?” He knew that Vin wrote poetry, having helped him edit a few, but he couldn't recall seeing him read a volume. Though, of course, while talent was inborn, it made sense that someone as accomplished as Vin would have sought out others to learn from, even with his learning struggles.

 

“Good amount a it, but he ain't the only one t' say that stuff makes ya see all sorts of things.”

 

“Ah must confess that Ah am not entirely sure Ah am fully trusting of those claims, as many have also claimed that there is no hallucinogenic effect at all.” With a grin that included both Vin and JD, he continued, “Perhaps we can consider tonight an experiment in that matter,” and tipped the bottle up to his lips again, foregoing the moderate swallows and sips he'd been taking earlier for several long pulls on the bottle, once again surprised by how smooth it was. JD's voice, sounding like he wasn't sure whether to be impressed or worried, hit his ears as he lowered the bottle.

 

“Man, Ezra, you said that stuff was nearly as strong as everclear, sure you should be chugging it like that?” With the large amount of liquid courage warming his belly, mixing with the little bit still lingering in his system from earlier, Ezra shook his head.

 

“Ah have quite an alcohol tolerance, and it is only about 120 proof, so while much stronger than what we usually drink, it is not nearly the 190 proof of everclear.” Then he hesitated as JD reached for the bottle, “Perhaps JD, you might consider being a bit more cautious in your consumption.” Too late, Ezra realized that was the last thing he should have said as a proud scowl crossed JD's face, the boy pulling the bottle from his grasp.

 

“I'm not a kid, I can hold my liquor just as well as you can,” he was drinking almost as soon as he finished talking, taking a longer pull than Ezra, and evading his attempts to snatch it away.

 

“John Daniel, will you _stop_ that.” Ezra glared at JD, who smirked at him as he pulled the bottle away from his lips with a smack. At this rate he would wind up sick, which was certainly not the evening Ezra had been envisioning since he opened the package from Mother. As he was about to demand again that JD hand it back Vin appeared above both of them and snatched the bottle from JD.

 

“I ain't cleanin' up puke, the two a ya can have this back when we so how downin' at least three shots all at once a strong-ass booze hits ya.” Not sure if he was actually annoyed by that or not, Ezra transferred his glare to Vin who just raised an eyebrow, before leaning over to pick up the lid where it had been forgotten on the ground and seal the bottle, tucking it into the waistband of his pants and sitting back down on the couch. “Dumbasses.”

 

“Ah am becoming a bit annoyed at how everyone, despite mah having long ago reached legal adult status, feels they have the right to confiscate something that was gifted to me by my mothah.” Really, he was finding himself a bit more upset about it than he probably should have been, and knew that the alcohol was already effecting him, as it was not as though the gift had been for anything special, she hadn't even sent a card with it. Just another attempt to lure him away with promises of riches and excitement.

 

“It's illegal. An' I said I would give it back if ya weren't trashed in a bit. Dumbass.”

 

“ _You're_ the dumbass.” JD said emphatically, Ezra not sure if he was defending him or annoyed that Vin had taken the bottle, or possibly just starting to get drunk, as he finished up his exclamation by sticking out his tongue at the sharpshooter, who ignored him, pulling out his harmonica and starting to screech away at it. JD's phone beeped then, the smile he tried to hide as he looked at the screen telling Ezra it was from Casey, and, having no more desire to play video games by himself today than he had after a week of doing so straight, he left JD to his texting banter with Casey, easing to his feet and moving to the couch. Ignoring Vin's suspicious look, he settled down and pulled his pack of playing cards out of his shirt pocket, entertaining himself by performing more and more simple shuffles and bridges as the alcohol he'd drank caught up to him, slowing his fingers, until the younger man went back to his harmonica playing, deciding Ezra wasn't up to something. He was of course, it didn't matter that he had another in his jacket, it was one thing for Josiah to confiscate his spirits, it was quite another for Vin to do so, and he had every intention of getting it back on his own terms and not when Vin decided. When his fingers slipped in the middle of a move that really wasn't that hard, cards scattering everywhere, Ezra bit back both his self-disgust and the thought that Mr. Tanner might just be right about waiting a bit before drinking more, instead leaning over as Vin was helping him pick up the cards and helping himself to the bottle. Tucking it quickly into the sofa cushions on the far side of him he went back to gathering cards, accepting the stack Vin handed him with a nod of thanks.

 

“Ah was not intending to start a game of 52 pick-up Vin, mah apologies.”

 

“No prob. I was about t' give ya yer bottle back anyway, pretty clever though.” The sharpshooter nodded at where he'd stuck the bottle in-between the sofa cushions, Ezra realizing that it had left a visible lump to his embarrassment. He pulled the bottle out of it's hiding spot, trying not to act as flustered as he felt. At least it seemed Vin thought he'd dropped the cards on purpose.

 

“Yes, well,-” He was cut off by JD throwing his hands up in the air and letting out a loud groan.

 

“Oh crap, I forgot and she's gonna kill me!” Another groan followed, JD flopping himself dramatically back on his back, and Ezra and Vin turned towards him, confused.

 

“Ya forget Casey's birthday or somethin'?”

 

Directing a look at Vin that suggested the stupidity of that idea, though the cardsharp was not sure why exactly it was a stupid idea, JD stretched out a, “Noooo.”, as he pushed himself back into a seating position, Ezra taking the time to unscrew the lid and take another swallow. “I told her I'd do this family tree thing for her genealogy class, she had to get three people to do it for her project, and I didn't do it at all, and it's due on Monday and I'll tank her GPA and then she'll never go out with me again!” 

 

“Aw JD, that ain't true. 'Sides it's only Saturday.”

 

Nodding, Ezra leaned forward, “You still have plenty of time to complete the project, JD. Did you have papers or forms you were supposed to use to create it?” An idea occurred to him and he smiled brightly, “We could even work on it tonight.”

 

“Uh, I don' know-”, Whatever Vin didn't know was lost to time as JD bounded to his feet, almost running into the coffee table.

 

“That's a great idea! The paper is in a folder in my backpack, I'll go get it.” He rushed out of the room, a muffled 'ow' echoed back to them that sounded like he either fell or ran into the kitchen island, chuckles leaving both men.

 

“This'll be a interestin' family tree, alright. He drinks much more JD won't be able t' remember how t' spell his own name, let alone his grandma's.”

 

“Mistah Tannah, you are exaggerating, Mistah Dunne is certainly well lubricated, but he is not that far gone.” Vin cocked his head at him, a toothpick that Ezra hadn't noticed before suddenly between his lips, and Ezra wasn't sure he'd argue if someone told him that Vin could make them appear whenever he wanted, because that was always happening. It couldn't be that Vin was just that quick, it was unnatural somehow, he was sure of it.

 

“Just like yer accent don't sound twice as thick 'cause ye're slurrin' yer words, huh?”

 

Ezra frowned at him, disagreeing loudly, Vin responding to his, “Ah am  _not_ ,” by pretending like he couldn't understand him, holding a hand to his ear.

 

“Could ya repeat that? Don't think Ah heard ya right?”

 

“You sah, are a slanda-slanderous individual.”

 

“Cuttin' me t' the quick, Ez, right t' the quick.”

 

Before Ezra could think of a proper response that did  _not_ involve his middle finger, JD wandered back in, dragging his open backpack behind him, clearly having left a trail, and Ezra had a sudden picture of Chris dragging himself to bed later, tripping, and discovering it was JD's boxers that were wrapped around his feet, and started laughing, the chuckles building in him until he was slapping his knee. JD staring at him in complete bewilderment, while Vin muttered, “Dumbasses.”, under his breath again, certainly didn't help any. Vin had stood up and pointed out the trail of clothing and other assorted items JD had left in his wake, starting to help him gather them up, by the time he had gathered a semblance of calm about himself. Wiping his eyes where they'd watered, his stomach still aching, Ezra shifted over when Vin all but shoved JD down on the couch next to him, and told him to “stay”, as he went to see where else in the house JD's possessions had wound up. The second Vin's back was turned JD was up, grabbing his backpack and digging through it for what Ezra assumed must be a very wrinkled folder, clothing and other assorted items spilling out of it again, dropping his backpack and lifting it up triumphantly when he found the folder, moving to the other side of the coffee table and opening it, spreading the papers across the wooden surface and leaning over to examine one intently. Ezra took another sip before screwing the lid back on the absinthe and setting it on the table, leaning over himself and looking curiously at the papers, two of which had photo copies of a nicely sketched tree, with little boxes arranged on it, and another with a root system. “So, you fill out a tree for your parent with yourself at the bottom, and if you have any kids or grandkids, you fill out the root system with yourself on top. I don't have any yet so I don't have to do that one.” JD gesticulated wildly at the papers as he talked, sweeping the one with the root system right off the table and onto the carpet, and making Ezra chuckle.

 

“Do you know the names of your family membahs?” While Ezra had spent a lot of time with 'family' growing up he had seldom known exactly how or even _if_ he was related to this Aunt or that second cousin. JD, unless he was incorrect, had had only his mother for most of his childhood.

 

“Yeah,” JD started patting himself down, leaving Ezra bemused as he slumped slightly into the couch cushions, limbs loose and relaxed, “Mam was real big about me knowing where I came from. She was the baby so she came over with Nan and Grandda when they came from Ireland, but all but one of the other kids stayed there.” He looked up at Ezra, his voice changing to a whisper that was somehow louder than his regular talking voice, “Aunt Niamh is kind of a bitch though. She wouldn't come and help with Mam when she was sick.” Ezra felt a surge of anger at this unknown woman, partly for the pettiness that would keep someone from coming to a dying sister's bedside, but mostly for leaving her nineteen year old nephew to deal with such things on his own, and held the bottle out to him in a gesture of companionship, JD taking a moderate swallow, before passing the bottle back.

 

“Certainly it sounds as though she was not cut from the same cloth as your mothah.”

 

“Nope, Mam was awesome and Aunt Niamh _sucks_.” He brightened and said almost proudly, “Auntie Iona is cool, her and my uncle couldn't afford to come over, but she called all the time, they even sent money when things got really tight. Hey, do you have a pen? I can't find mine.” Wondering where JD had thought he had a pen in his jeans and t-shirt, Ezra checked his jacket pockets, and shook his head.

 

“No, Ah'm afraid Ah do not.” JD reached over the table and grabbed his backpack by the wrong end pulling it up and towards him, the few remaining items tumbling out to join their mates on the floor. Ezra found himself staring at one object on the floor by his shoe, not sure why he was doing so, as JD examined every little pocket on the backpack for any containing elusive writing utensils.

 

“Coulda sworn I had a pen in here. Betcha there's one on Chris's desk.” Before JD could climb all the way to his wobbly feet, what he was looking at clicked in Ezra's mind and he reached down to grab the object, his hand landing about an inch to the right of it, though he managed to close his fingers around the wily bugger on his second try, it, for some reason, being much harder to regain his upright position than he had expected, even with using the coffee table as a prop.

 

“Ah believe Ah have located your pen, JD.” JD sank back down to the floor immediately, holding his hands up to get Ezra to to toss it to him, and he obligingly did so, his usually impeccable aim failing him as the pen bounced right off JD's forehead.

 

Which was hilarious, of course, JD's eyes crossing as he tried to catch it before it hit the ground and nearly smacked himself in the face, Vin announcing his reentry into the room with a muffled laugh at the sight, but not nearly as satisfying as if he'd meant to do it. JD scooted across the floor after the pen, Vin muttering to himself, Ezra sure he caught several swear words far viler than 'dumbass', when he moved far enough into the room to see the chaos in front of where he'd sat JD, everything he'd put back in the backpack in a heap on the floor. Apparently giving up on trying to keep the room from becoming a shambles Vin tossed down the armful of JD's things he'd been holding onto the pile, stepping over it and around Ezra's legs to get back to his seat. They both listened as JD filled out the tree, sharing tidbits about relatives who for the most part were either long dead or far enough away he'd never met them, or both. Finished, JD slid the tree back into the folder, all smiles, when Vin reached forward and tapped the other tree, still laying on the table.

 

“Ain't ya supposed t' do somethin' with this one t'?” The smile on JD's face disappeared as fast as a jackrabbit, and Ezra grimaced slightly as he caught sight of the word on the top of the paper.

 

Paternal.

 

“Nope. It's just an extra.” The nope was popped out, the words said as casually as possible, but JD was a horrible liar, Vin's guilty frown leading Ezra to believe that he had picked up on what was going on too.

 

Knowing first hand what it was like to have no name to write in the box labeled 'Father', no true name anyway, Ezra thought for a second, part of him wincing at the idea that came to him, not sure how it would be taken, but liquid courage and JD's sudden quiet pushed him into it. He shifted forward off the couch, kneeling next to the coffee table, pulling the paper and pen over to himself, and wrote in the box right above where JD's own name would go, as neatly as he could,  _Josiah Sanchez,_ setting the pen down and turning the paper to face JD, suddenly hesitant to push it across. JD, curious and a little affronted, reached out and grabbed the paper, tugging it over to himself and staring. Feeling like an imbecile of the highest order Ezra opened his mouth to offer an apology, when a smile spread across JD's face, even bigger and sloppier than before (though that last might have been more from booze than anything else), “Cool, we can make a Team Seven family tree!” He snatched the pen clumsily from atop the table and scrawled Team Seven across the top, and, Ezra shifting so he could see, began writing the the rest of the team's names in the row below Josiah's. Reaching over and taking the pen when he finished, Ezra added 'helpful' notes to several of them, labeling Chris as 'eldest brother who is scarier than Dad', and advising that JD should not be given sugar before road trips. JD made a noise of protest, but when it was his turn for the pen instead of crossing it out he labeled Buck's box 'Town Lothario' on top and 'Animal Maggotism' underneath, chortling delightedly as he observed his handiwork.

 

“Ya should add Miz Nettie in, an' the Travises,” Vin declared, leaning over Ezra's shoulder so he could see what they were doing, “An' I don't know about Chris bein' scarier than Josiah, he gets mad more, but when Josiah gets pissed off I get the heck outta dodge.”

 

The boys were debating about whether or not the Travises were grandparents or great aunt and uncle, when Buck spoke up from behind them, surprising Ezra who had been fully absorbed in their little debate, asking “Hey, what are you guys doing?” Brimming with suppressed mischief JD turned to him and held out the family tree.

 

“It's a Team Seven family tree, it's not done yet, but ain't it cool?” Buck took it and looked it over carefully, guffawing several times as he read it.

 

“This is just plain fantastic guys, when you're done I want a copy. Woulda said Josiah was more like the team Grandpa though, and Chris is the Dad, at least for you youngins.”

 

“No,” JD shook his head, “Josiah is definitely the Dad. He's always wanting us to broaden our horizons...and...be all that you can be.”

 

“Kid, I'm pretty sure you got that that from an army commercial, not 'Siah,” Buck said, not even trying to hide his laughter from the room, setting the paper down on the table, “Hey Ez, gimme a drink of that, would you?” It took Ezra a minute to remember that the Absinthe wasn't in his jacket pocket or tucked in the sofa cushions, finally locating it on the edge of the table right in front of him, and picked it up, holding it out to Buck.

 

So, of course that was when Josiah walked in, eyes narrowing as he saw the bottle being passed, “Ezra, I took that away from you for a reason. Buck, you better have been planning to confiscate that.” The bottom of the couch was just high enough for the bottle to be shoved under it very quickly.

 

“Ah do not have anything, Josiah.”

 

“Not now you don't. Hand it over.”

 

Doing his best to look bewildered despite having been caught red-or really, green-handed, Ezra blinked, “Ah am honestly confused-”

 

“ _Ezra Standish_.” With a put upon sigh Ezra pulled the bottle out from the couch and held it out to him.

 

“...Fine.”

 

“Yeah, you're right kid,” Buck muttered to JD, “he is definitely Team Dad.”

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I know that Absinthe is legal now...I guess that and battle bots officially dates this right around 2000-2001 :)


End file.
